This invention relates to a container and more particularly to a paperboard container fashioned from a unitary blank of paperboard.
The container is in the general shape of a parallelepiped and has an upstanding and vertically extending fin running along its length and substantially centrally thereof. While the container art is aware of such constructions, in general, no one of them exhibits the advantages of the present invention for the specific purpose of a food container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,611 issued to Weaver, for example, discloses a similar carton also having an upwardly extending fin defined by two flanges at respective ends of top forming panels, but there is no means to facilitate both closure of the container for ready reopening. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,638 issued to Black also shows a somewhat similar container, but the particular means for opening and reclosing it are relatively cumbersome. It has long been recognized that ease in opening and reclosing a food carton, particularly for fast foods, is important to consumer acceptance. It is also desirable that either the cartons or blanks for forming them be readily stackable and will not stick or bind together.